Mushroom
"Time to Super Bounce!" —'Mushroom', various episodes Mushroom is the leader of the Veggie League. He uses his super jumping ability to thwart the evil plans of various supervillains. He has been fighting crime with Eggplant even before the Veggie League was officially established. History ''Adventures On Toy Island'' Mushroom and his crew first appear in Adventures On Toy Island, starring in their own segment The Veggie League. After making their debut in the first episode, their next official appearance is in their introductory episode "The Veggie League". From then on, they continue to make appearances in their own segments to thwart the evil villains, as well as in the crossover segments where they team up with the other characters, such as Punk, Rudolph, and Bunny Bond. Some notable incidents from his segment The Veggie League include a bank robbery, a team of surfing evildoers, an attempt at freezing the city, fungi taking over the city, the museum exhibits coming to life, and the economy collapsing. Each time, luckily, Mushroom and his crew have been able to resolve the problem. Mushroom has clashed with a variety of villains, including Cha-Ching Chaser, Kahunia, Mr. Winter Squash, Fungite, Mister History, Fruit Bombay, Vege Trap, Mob Bob, and Adrian Durian. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Mushroom makes a cameo appearance in the movie ''Oshawott: The Force of Hippo. Here, he and the rest of the Veggie League, under the control of Charlie, are told to help Oshawott and his friends reach Madame Tigre's Sky Castle. Eventually, he and the rest of the Veggie League are forced to sacrifice themselves in order to do so. ''Toy Island Party! Mushroom is referenced in the ''Toy Island Party! minigame Crop Collectors, where one of the players must collect as many mushrooms as possible. ''Curtis Ball'' series Following the first update to Curtis Ball Tournament, Mushroom became an unlockable player character and a default member of Team Hippo. He is a Balanced character with average stats throughout and no glaring weaknesses. However, he has only mediocre Defense and Reach. His special ability is Super Bounce, where he jumps really high and lands on the goalie, Hurting them. His friend ability is Buddy Bounce, where, as a friend holds the ball, he jumps on the goalie and Stuns them, giving the friend a good shot on goal. Mushroom returns in Curtis Ball Showdown as an unlockable Nimble type player. He is unlocked by performing 200 verticals. He has exceptional Jump and Trounce, poor Air Time, Trick, and Steal, and rounded stats otherwise. For his campaign condition, he strives to become a Curtis Ball star by participating up to the national tournament level. ''Friends' Kombat'' series Mushroom is an unlockable character in Friends' Kombat II. He is unlocked by playing 800 matches or by clearing Event #44: 4 Veggies 4 the Win! using himself. He has medium weight and speed, but he has the highest jumps in the game. His cap also slows down his falling speed. Mushroom fights with basic techniques. His moves combo relatively well. His regular special is Bounce Cap where he uses his mushroom cap to reflect projectiles and can make opponents face the opposite direction. His side special is Super Bounce where he can jump a long distance ahead of him. He can use it to jump on other characters as well. His up special is Charge Bounce, where he charges up and bounces really high. His down special is Earthquake Bounce, where he jumps up and lands really hard, creating a small earthquake and burying opponents he lands on. His Final Smash is Fungal Hysteria, where all sorts of mushrooms grow out of the ground. This lets him jump from mushroom to mushroom as he attempts to jump on his opponents' heads to deal damage. Mushroom returns in Friends' Kombat: United ''as an unlockable playable character, being unlocked by winning 45 online matches or by playing 220 VS matches. He is unchanged from the previous game. ''Friends' Racing Mushroom is referenced in Friends' Racing by the kart body Veggie Mobile, which appears to be made from various vegetables, as its headlights appear to be mushrooms. It has above-average drift in exchange for lower off-road. ''Friends' Baseball'' Mushroom appears in Friends' Baseball as a member of the unlockable team Big Tigger Newscasters. Character Mushroom has strong leadership qualities, as he is the leader of the Veggie League. He has lots of experience fighting crime, so he knows based on different situations how to act, such as when to fight the minions or how to trick the villain into giving up their motives. However, Mushroom also has a quirky side, as seen when he discusses with Carrot the proper order to prepare cereal. Appearance Mushroom is a mostly beige mushroom. His body and cap are beige, while the underside of his cap is a dark chestnut. His arms and feet are light brown, and his nose is orange. He also has thin eyebrows. Powers and abilities Mushroom is known for his signature jumping ability. He can jump long distances, leap over towering skyscrapers, and bounce onto enemies miles away. He exhibits this ability when he fights minions, by bouncing onto their heads. This is also seen in Oshawott: The Force of Hippo when he takes characters to Madame Tigre's Sky Castle by carrying them and bouncing up there. Trivia *Mushroom's appearance in Oshawott: The Force of Hippo is non-canonical, so he is not actually dead. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adventures On Toy Island Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Veggie League Category:Friends' Kombat II Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters